MChannelAfterDark TV Ratings
TV Ratings Basically, I rate each show I watch unless I think the ratings for the show are generally fine, or I do not regularly watch the program. For the programs I do rate on MChannelAfterDark, here are the ratings so far. Keep in mind, shows are edited for their language and sexual content. .hack//SIGN #Role Play - TV-PG #Guardian - TV-PG #Folklore - TV-PG #Wanted - TV-PG #Captured - TV-PG #Encounter - TV-PG #Reason - TV-PG #Promise - TV-PG #Epitaph - TV-PG #Compensation - TV-PG #Party - TV-PG #Entanglement - TV-PG #Twilight Eye - TV-PG #Castle - TV-PG #Depth - TV-PG #Conflict - TV-PG #Declaration - TV-PG #Recollection - TV-PG #Tempest - TV-PG #Despair - TV-PG #Phantom - TV-PG #The Eve - TV-PG #Net Slum - TV-PG #Catastrophe - TV-PG #Return - TV-PG #Intermezzo - TV-PG #Evidence - N/A #Unison - N/A #Gift - N/A C - CONTROL #Complication - TV-PG-V #Coincidence - TV-14 #Conspiracy - TV-PG-L #Conversion - TV-14-LV #Cultivation - TV-14-V #Conflict - TV-14-V #Composition - TV-PG-LV #Confidence - TV-PG #Collapse - TV-PG #Collision - TV-14-LV #Control - TV-14-V Baccano! #The Vice President Doesn't Say Anything about the Possibility of Him Being the Main Character - TV-MA-V #Setting the Old Woman's Qualms Aside, the Flying Pussyfoot Departs - TV-14 #Randy and Pecho Are Busy Getting Ready for the Party - TV-14-V #Ladd Russo Enjoys Talking A Lot and Slaughtering A Lot - TV-MA #Jacuzzi Splot Cries, Gets Scared and Musters Reckless Valor - TV-MA #The Rail Tracer Covertly, Repeatedly Slaughters Inside the Coaches - TV-14-LV #Everything Starts Aboard the Advenna Avis - TV-14-V #Isaac and Miria Unintentionally Spread Happiness Around Them - TV-14-LV #Claire Stanfield Faithfully Carries Out the Mission - TV-MA-V #Czeslaw Meyer is Forced to Rework His Tremble-Before-the-Specter-of-Immortals Strategy - TV-14-LV #Chane Laforet Remains Silent in the Face of Two Mysterious People - TV-MA-V #Firo and the Three Gandor Brothers Are Felled by Assassins' Bullets - TV-MA #Both the Immortals and Those Who Aren't Sing the Praises of Life Equally - TV-MA-V #Graham Specter's Love and Peace - TV-14-V #The Delinquents That Arrive at the High-Class Neighborhood Are the Same as Always - TV-14-V #Carol Realizes That the Story Cannot Have an Ending - TV-14 Bleach #Episode 1 - TV-14 #Episode 2 - TV-PG-V #Episode 3 - TV-14 #Episode 4 - TV-PG-V #Episode 5 - TV-14 #Episode 6 - TV-PG-DLV #Episode 7 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 8 - TV-PG-V #Episode 9 - TV-14-V #Episode 10 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 11 - TV-PG-V #Episode 12 - TV-PG-V #Episode 13 - TV-PG-V #Episode 14 - TV-PG-V #Episode 15 - TV-14-L #Episode 16 - TV-14 #Episode 17 - TV-14-V #Episode 18 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 19 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 20 - TV-PG-V #Episode 21 - TV-PG-V #Episode 22 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 23 - TV-PG-V #Episode 24 - TV-PG #Episode 25 - TV-PG #Episode 26 - TV-14-V #Episode 27 - TV-14-V #Episode 28 - TV-14-LV #Episode 29 - TV-14-V #Episode 30 - TV-PG-V #Episode 31 - TV-14-V #Episode 32 - TV-14-V #Episode 33 - TV-PG-V #Episode 34 - TV-14 #Episode 35 - TV-14 #Episode 36 - TV-PG-V #Episode 37 - TV-PG-V #Episode 38 - TV-14-V #Episode 39 - TV-14-V #Episode 40 - TV-14-V #Episode 41 - TV-14-SV #Episode 42 - TV-14 #Episode 43 - TV-14-V #Episode 44 - TV-14-V #Episode 45 - TV-14 #Episode 46 - TV-14 #Episode 47 - TV-PG-DLV #Episode 48 - TV-PG-V #Episode 49 - TV-14-V #Episode 50 - TV-PG-DV #Episode 51 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 52 - TV-14-V #Episode 53 - TV-14-V #Episode 54 - TV-PG #Episode 55 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 56 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 57 - TV-PG-V #Episode 58 - TV-14-V #Episode 59 - TV-14-V #Episode 60 - TV-14-V #Episode 61 - TV-14-V #Episode 62 - TV-14-V #Episode 63 - TV-PG-D #Episode 64 - TV-PG-V #Episode 65 - TV-PG-L #Episode 66 - TV-PG #Episode 67 - TV-PG #Episode 68 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 69 - TV-PG-V #Episode 70 - TV-PG-DV #Episode 71 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 72 - TV-PG #Episode 73 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 74 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 75 - TV-PG-L #Episode 76 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 77 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 78 - TV-PG #Episode 79 - TV-PG-V #Episode 80 - TV-PG #Episode 81 - TV-PG-V #Episode 82 - TV-PG-V #Episode 83 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 84 - TV-PG-V #Episode 85 - TV-PG-V #Episode 86 - TV-PG-L #Episode 87 - TV-PG-V #Episode 88 - TV-PG #Episode 89 - TV-PG-V #Episode 90 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 91 - TV-PG-LV #Episode 92 - TV-PG-L # Episode 93 - TV-PG-V # Episode 94 - TV-PG # Episode 95 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 96 - TV-PG-V # Episode 97 - TV-PG # Episode 98 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 99 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 100 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 101 - TV-14-V # Episode 102 - TV-PG-V # Episode 103 - TV-14 # Episode 104 - TV-PG-V # Episode 105 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 106 - TV-14 # Episode 107 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 108 - TV-PG-V # Episode 109 - TV-PG-V # Episode 110 - TV-PG-V # Episode 111 - TV-14 # Episode 112 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 113 - TV-PG-V # Episode 114 - TV-PG-DV # Episode 115 - TV-PG-D # Episode 116 - TV-14-S # Episode 117 - TV-PG-V # Episode 118 - TV-14-V # Episode 119 - TV-PG-V # Episode 120 - TV-14-V # Episode 121 - TV-14-V # Episode 122 - TV-14-V # Episode 123 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 124 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 125 - TV-14-V # Episode 126 - TV-PG-V # Episode 127 - TV-PG-DV # Episode 128 - TV-PG-DLV # Episode 129 - TV-PG-V # Episode 130 - TV-PG-V # Episode 131 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 132 - TV-PG-V # Episode 133 - TV-PG-L # Episode 134 - TV-PG # Episode 135 - TV-PG # Episode 136 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 137 - TV-PG-V # Episode 138 - TV-PG-DL # Episode 139 - TV-14-V # Episode 140 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 141 - TV-PG-V # Episode 142 - TV-PG # Episode 143 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 144 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 145 - TV-PG # Episode 146 - TV-PG-L # Episode 147 - TV-PG-V # Episode 148 - TV-14 # Episode 149 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 150 - TV-PG # Episode 151 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 152 - TV-14-LV # Episode 153 - TV-14-V # Episode 154 - TV-PG-V # Episode 155 - TV-PG-V # Episode 156 - TV-PG-DV # Episode 157 - TV-PG-V # Episode 158 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 159 - TV-14-V # Episode 160 - TV-14 # Episode 161 - TV-14 # Episode 162 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 163 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 164 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 165 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 166 - TV-14-V # Episode 167 - TV-14-V # Episode 168 - TV-PG # Episode 169 - TV-PG # Episode 170 - TV-PG-V # Episode 171 - TV-PG-V # Episode 172 - TV-PG # Episode 173 - TV-PG-V # Episode 174 - TV-PG # Episode 175 - TV-PG-L # Episode 176 - TV-PG-V # Episode 177 - TV-PG-V # Episode 178 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 179 - TV-PG # Episode 180 - TV-PG # Episode 181 - TV-PG-V # Episode 182 - TV-PG # Episode 183 - TV-PG # Episode 184 - TV-PG # Episode 185 - TV-PG-V # Episode 186 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 187 - TV-PG # Episode 188 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 189 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 190 - TV-14 # Episode 191 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 192 - TV-PG-V # Episode 193 - TV-PG-V # Episode 194 - TV-PG-V # Episode 195 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 196 - TV-14-V # Episode 197 - TV-14-V # Episode 198 - TV-14-V # Episode 199 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 200 - TV-14-D # Episode 201 - TV-14-V # Episode 202 - TV-14-V # Episode 203 - TV-14 # Episode 204 - TV-PG # Episode 205 - TV-PG-D # Episode 206 - TV-PG-V # Episode 207 - TV-PG-V # Episode 208 - TV-PG-DV # Episode 209 - TV-PG-DV # Episode 210 - TV-PG-V # Episode 211 - TV-14-V # Episode 212 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 213 - TV-PG-L # Episode 214 - TV-14-DS # Episode 215 - TV-PG-DV # Episode 216 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 217 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 218 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 219 - TV-PG-V # Episode 220 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 221 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 222 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 223 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 224 - TV-PG-V # Episode 225 - TV-14 # Episode 226 - TV-14-V # Episode 227 - TV-PG-D # Episode 228 - TV-14-DS # Episode 229 - TV-PG # Episode 230 - TV-PG-V # Episode 231 - TV-PG-V # Episode 232 - TV-PG-V # Episode 233 - TV-14-L # Episode 234 - TV-PG-V # Episode 235 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 236 - TV-PG-V # Episode 237 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 238 - TV-PG-D # Episode 239 - TV-PG-V # Episode 240 - TV-PG # Episode 241 - TV-PG-L # Episode 242 - TV-PG-LV # Episode 243 - TV-PG-V # Episode 244 - TV-PG-V Blue Submarine No. 6 #Blues - TV-14 #Pilots - TV-14-V #Hearts - TV-14-V #Minasoko - TV-14-SV Bob's Burgers #Human Flesh - TV-PG-D #Crawl Space - TV-PG-DLS #Sacred Cow - TV-PG-LV #Sexy Dance Fighting - TV-PG #Hamburger Dinner Theater - TV-PG-DV #Sheesh! Cab, Bob? - TV-PG-DL #Bed & Breakfast - TV-PG-D #Art Crawl - TV-PG-DL #Spaghetti Western and Meatballs - TV-PG-L #Burger Wars - TV-PG #Weekend At Mort's - TV-PG-D #Lobsterfest - TV-PG-D #Torpedo - TV-PG #The Belchies - TV-PG-DL #Bob Day Afternoon - TV-PG-DV #Synchronized Swimming - TV-PG-D #Burgerboss - TV-PG-D #Food Truckin' - TV-PG-DLV #Dr. Yap - TV-PG-DS #Moody Foodie - TV-PG-D #Bad Tina - TV-14-D #Beefsquatch - TV-PG-DLS #Ear-sy Rider - TV-PG-DV #Full Bars - TV-PG #Bob Fires the Kids - TV-PG-D #Munity on the Windbreaker - TV-PG-D #Indecent Thanksgiving Proposal - TV-PG-D #Deepening - TV-PG-DV #Tinarannosaurus Wrecks - TV-PG-LV #Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene - TV-PG #Bob rest ye Merry Gentle Mannequins - TV-14-L #Mother Daughter Laser Razor - TV-PG-D #Nude Beach - TV-14-D #Broadcast Wagstaff School News - TV-PG #My Fuzzy Valentine - TV-PG #Lindapendant Woman - TV-PG-D #O.T.: The Outside Toilet - TV-PG # Topsy - TV-PG-D Clone High #Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand - TV-14-D #Episode Two: Election Blu-Galoo - TV-14 #A.D.D.: The Last 'D' is for Disorder - TV-14 #Film Fest: Tears of a Clone - TV-14 Cowboy Bebop #Asteroid Blues - TV-14-LV #Stray Dog Strut - TV-14-L #Honky Tonk Women - TV-14-V #Gateway Shuffle - TV-14-V #Ballad of Fallen Angels - TV-14-LV #Sympathy for the Devil - TV-14 #Heavy Metal Queen - TV-14 #Waltz For Venus - TV-14 #Jamming With Edward - TV-14 #Ganymede Elegy - TV-14 #Toys in the Attic - TV-14 #Jupiter Jazz -- Part 1 - TV-14 #Jupiter Jazz -- Part 2 - TV-14 #Bohemian Rhapsody - TV-14 #My Funny Valentine - TV-14 #Black Dog Serenade - TV-14-V #Mushroom Samba - TV-14 #Speak Like a Child - TV-14 #Wild Horses - TV-14 #Pierrot Le Fou - TV-14-V #Boogie-Woogie Feng Shui - TV-14 #Cowboy Funk - TV-14 #Brain Scratch - TV-14 #Hard Luck Woman - TV-14 #The Real Folk Blues -- Part 1 - TV-14-V #The Real Folk Blues -- Part 2 - TV-14-V Eden of the East #I Picked Up a Prince - TV-14-DLS #Melancholic Monday - TV-14-LV #On the Night of the Late Show - TV-14-LV #True Reality, False Reality - TV-14 #Now's Not the Time to Be Thinking About That - TV-14-LSV #Eden of the East - TV-14-LS #Black Swan Dances - TV-MA #Search for a Fore-Lost Journey - TV-14 #The Man Who Lived Too Little - TV-14 #Who Killed Takizawa Akira? - TV-14 #The East That Goes On - TV-MA #Movie One: The King of Eden - TV-MA #Movie Two: Paradise Lost - TV-14-L Fullmetal Alchemist #Those Who Challenge the Sun - TV-PG-LV #Body of the Sanctioned - TV-PG-V #Mother - TV-PG-V #A Forger's Love - TV-PG-V #The Man With a Mechanical Arm - TV-14-V #Alchemy Exam - TV-PG #Night of the Chimera's Cry - TV-PG-V #The Philosopher's Stone - TV-PG-V #Be Thou For the People - TV-PG #The Phantom Thief - TV-PG-DS #The Other Brothers Elric, Part 1 - TV-PG #The Other Brothers Elric, Part 2 - TV-PG-V #Fullmetal vs. Flame - TV-14 #Destruction's Right Hand - TV-14-V #The Ishbal Massacre - TV-14-V #That Which is Lost - TV-14-V #House of the Waiting Family - TV-PG #Marcoh's Notes - TV-14-V #The Truth Behind Truths - TV-PG-V #Soul of the Guardian - TV-PG-V #The Red Glow - TV-14 #Created Human - TV-14 #Heart of Steel - TV-PG #Bonding Memories - TV-PG-V #Words of Farewell - TV-14-V #Her Reason - TV-PG-L #Teacher - TV-PG-LV #All is One, One is All - TV-PG-LV #The Untainted Child - TV-PG-LV #Assault on South Headquarters - TV-14 #Sin - TV-PG-LV #Dante of the Deep Forest - TV-14-LV #Al, Captured - TV-14-LV #Theory of Avarice - TV-14-LV #Reunion of the Fallen - TV-14-V #The Sinner Within - TV-PG #Bachelor Lieutenant & The Mystery of Warehouse 13 - TV-PG #With the River's Flow - TV-PG-L #Secret of Ishbal - TV-14-V #The Scar - TV-14-LV #Holy Mother - TV-14-V #His Name is Unknown - TV-14-LV #The Stray Dog - TV-14 #Hohenheim of Light - TV-14-L #A Rotted Heart - TV-14 #Human Transmutation - TV-14-LV #Sealing the Homunculus - TV-14-V #Goodbye - TV-14-L #The Other Side of the Gate - TV-14-V #Death - TV-14-V #Laws and Promises - TV-14-LV Ghost Stories #Tonight the Spirits Will Be Resurrected! Amanojaku - TV-14-D #A Hand Reaches Out of the Toilet... Akagami Aogami - TV-14-DL #Raise the Curtains! The Cursed School Arts Festival! Kutabe - TV-14-DLV #Requiem from the Dead – Elise - TV-14-L #The Bloody Sports Festival – Datto!! - TV-14-DL #The Demon's Hand Splits the Door – Night of Tragedy - TV-14-DL #The Soul-Stealing Mirror!! Utsushimi - TV-14-L #The Circuit Connects to Hell – Demon of the Underworld - TV-14-DL #The Corpse that Roams in the Night – Shirotabi - TV-14-DLV #The Tunnel with No Exit – Anamaneki - TV-14-L #The Talking Merry Doll!! Shadow of Terror - TV-14-DLV #The Nurse Who Tells Your Death – Mother's Feelings - TV-14-DL #The Picture that Swallows People – Da Vinci - TV-14-DL #The Life-Taking Psychic Photo – Railway Crossing of Evil - TV-14-DLV #The Devil's Spell – Rite of Darkness - TV-14-DLV #The Apartment That Eats People! Nest of Evil Spirits - TV-14-DL #Terror at Bloodstain Lake!! Apparition in the Snow - TV-14-DL #Akane-san of the Broadcasting Room!! Voice of the Dead - TV-14-DL #The Headless Horsemen!! Curse of Death - TV-14-DL #Farewell, Amanojaku – The Descent of Ohma - TV-14-DLV One Piece #I'm Luffy! The Man Who's Gonna Be King of the Pirates! - TV-PG-L #Enter the Great Swordsman! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro! - TV-PG #Morgan VS Luffy! Who's the Mysterious Pretty Girl? - TV-PG-L #Luffy's Past! Enter Red-Haired Shanks! - TV-PG-LV #A Terrifying Mysterious Power! Captain Buggy, The Clown Pirate! - TV-PG-LV #Desperate Situation! Beast Tamer Mohji VS Luffy! - TV-PG-LV #Epic Showdown! Swordsman Zoro VS Acrobat Cabaji! - TV-14-L #Who is the Victor? Devil Fruit Power Showdown! - TV-PG-LV #The Honorable Liar? Captain Usopp! - TV-PG #The Weirdest Guy Ever! Jango the Hypnotist! - TV-PG #Expose the Plot! Pirate Butler, Captain Kuro! - TV-PG-V #Clash with the Black Cat Pirates! The Great Battle on the Slope! - TV-PG-LV #The Terrifying Duo! Meowban Brothers VS Zoro! - TV-14 #Luffy Back in Action! Miss Kaya's Desperate Resistance! - TV-PG-LV #Beat Kuro! Usopp the Man's Tearful Resolve! - TV-PG-LV #Protect Kaya! The Usopp Pirates' Great Effort! - TV-14-V #Anger Explosion! Kuro VS Luffy! How it Ends! - TV-PG-LV #You're the Weird Creature! Gaimon and His Strange Friends! - TV-PG #The Three-Sword Style's Past! Zoro and Kuina's Vow! - TV-PG #Famous Cook! Sanji of the Sea Restaurant! - TV-PG-LV #Unwelcome Customer! Sanji's Food and Ghin's Debt! - TV-14-L #The Strongest Pirate Fleet! Commodore Don Krieg! - TV-PG-LV #Protect Baratie! The Great Pirate, Red Foot Zeff! - TV-PG-LV #Hawk-Eye Mihawk! The Great Swordsman Zoro Falls At Sea! - TV-14-V #The Deadly Foot Technique Bursts Forth! Sanji vs. The Invincible Pearl! - TV-PG-LV #Zeff and Sanji's Dream! The Illusory All Blue! - TV-PG-LV #Cool-headed, Cold-hearted Demon! Pirate Fleet Chief Commander Ghin! - TV-14-L #I Won't Die! Fierce Battle, Luffy vs. Krieg! - TV-14-LV #The Conclusion of the Deadly Battle! A Spear of Blind Determination! - TV-PG-LV #Set Sail! The Seafaring Cook Sets Off With Luffy! - TV-14-L #The Worst Man in the Eastern Seas! Fishman Pirate Arlong! - TV-PG-LV #Witch of Cocoyashi Village! Arlong's Female Leader! - TV-14-L #Usopp Dead!? When is Luffy Going to Make Landfall?! - TV-PG-LV #Everyone's Gathered! Usopp Speaks the Truth About Nami! - TV-PG-LV #Untold Past! Female Warrior Bellemere! - TV-PG-V #Survive! Mother Bellemere and Nami's Bond! - TV-14-V #Luffy Rises! Result of the Broken Promise! - TV-14-V #Luffy in Big Trouble! Fishmen vs. the Luffy Pirates! - TV-PG-LV #Luffy Submerged! Zoro vs. Hatchan the Octopus! - TV-14-LV #Proud Warriors! Sanji and Usopp's Fierce Battles! - TV-14-LV #Luffy At Full Power! Nami's Courage and the Straw Hat! - TV-PG-LV #Explosion! Fishman Arlong's Fierce Assault From the Sea! - TV-14 #End of the Fishman Empire! Nami is My Friend! - TV-PG-LV #Setting Off With a Smile! Farewell, Hometown Cocoyashi Village! - TV-PG-V #Bounty! Straw Hat Luffy Becomes Known to the World! - TV-PG-LV #Chase Straw Hat! Little Buggy's Big Adventure! - TV-PG-DL #The Wait is Over! The Return of Captain Buggy! - TV-14-L #The Town of the Beginning and the End! Landfall at Logue Town! - TV-PG-LV #Kitetsu III and Yubashiri! Zoro's New Swords, and the Woman Sergeant Major! - TV-14-L #Usopp vs. Daddy the Parent! Showdown at Noon High! - TV-PG-LV #Fiery Cooking Battle? Sanji vs. the Beautiful Chef! - TV-PG-L #Buggy's Revenge! The Man Who Smiles On the Execution Platform! - TV-PG-LV #The Legend Has Started! Head for the Grand Line! - TV-PG-LV #Precursor to a New Adventure! Apis, a Mysterious Girl! - TV-PG #Miraculous Creature! Apis' Secret and the Legendary Island! - TV-PG #Eric Attacks! Great Escape From Warship Island! - TV-PG-V #A Solitary Island in the Distant Sea! The Legendary Lost Island! - TV-PG #Showdown in the Ruins! Tense Zoro vs. Eric! - TV-PG #Luffy, Completely Surrounded! Commodore Nelson's Secret Strategy! - TV-PG-L #Through the Sky They Soar! The 1000 Year Legend Lives Again! - TV-PG #An Angry Showdown! Cross the Red Line! - TV-PG-V #The First Line of Defense! The Giant Whale Laboon Appears! - TV-PG-LV #A Promise Between Men! Luffy and the Whale Vow to Meet Again! - TV-PG-LV #A Town That Welcomes Pirates? Setting Foot on Whisky Peak! - TV-PG-L #Explosion! The Three Swords Style! Zoro vs. Baroque Works! - TV-PG-V #All-Out Battle! Luffy vs. Zoro, Mysterious Grand Duel! - TV-PG-LV #Deliver Princess Vivi! The Luffy Pirates Set Sail! - TV-PG-V #Try Hard, Coby! Coby and Helmeppo's Struggles in the Marines! - TV-PG-V #Coby and Helmeppo's Resolve! Vice-Admiral Garp's Parental Affection - TV-PG #An Ancient Island! The Shadow Hiding in Little Garden! - TV-PG-LV #Huge Duel! Giants Dorry and Broggy! - TV-PG-V #Luffy Gets Angry! A Dirty Trick Violates the Second Duel! - TV-PG-V Rick and Morty #Pilot - TV-14-DSV (Originally rated: TV-14-DLSV) #Lawnmower Dog - TV-14-DLSV #Anatomy Park - TV-14-DLV #M. Night Shaym-Aliens! - TV-14-DL #Meseeks and Destroy - TV-14-DLSV #Rick Potion #9 - TV-14-DLV #Raising Gazorpazorp - TV-14-DLSV #Rixty Minutes - TV-14-DLSV #Something Ricked This Way Comes - TV-14-DL #Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind - TV-14-DLSV #Ricksy Business - TV-14-DLSV The Simpsons #'''Simpsons Roasting On An Open Fire - TV-PG #Bart the Genius - TV-PG #Homer's Odyssey - TV-PG #There's No Disgrace Like Home - TV-PG #Bart the General - TV-PG-DV #Moaning Lisa - TV-PG-V #The Call of the Simpsons - TV-PG #The Telltale Head - TV-PG-D #Life on the Fast Lane - TV-PG #Homer's Night Out - TV-PG-D #The Crepes of Wrath - TV-PG #Krusty Gets Busted - TV-PG-V #Some Enchanted Evening - TV-PG #Bart Gets An "F" - TV-PG #Simpson and Delilah - TV-PG #Treehouse of Horror - TV-PG-LV #Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish - TV-PG #Dancin' Homer - TV-PG #Dead Putting Society - TV-PG #Bart vs. Thanksgiving - TV-PG-L #Bart the Daredevil - TV-PG-LV #Itchy & Scratchy & Marge - TV-PG-V '''Soul Eater #Resonance of the Soul – Will Soul Eater Become a Death Scythe? - TV-14-DSV #I Am the Star! The Big Man Is Showing Up Here? - TV-14-V #The Perfect Boy – Death the Kid's Magnificent Mission? - TV-14-SV #Engage the Witch Hunter! A Remedial Lesson in the Graveyard? - TV-14 #Shape of the Soul – Enter the Ultimate Meister Stein? - TV-PG-LV #The New Student – Kid's First Day at the Academy, Will It Be an Entrance to Remember? - TV-14 #Black-blooded Terror – There's a Weapon inside Crona? - TV-14-V #Medusa the Witch – The One Who Possesses a Great Evil Soul? - TV-14-V #Legend of the Holy Sword – Kid and Black☆Star's Great Adventure? - TV-PG-V #The Enchanted Sword Masamune – Break the Soul Possession: A Heart Sings in the Rain? - TV-14-V #Tsubaki, the Camellia Blossom – What Lies Beyond the Grief? - TV-14-V #Courage That Beats Out Fear – Maka Albarn's Great Resolution? - TV-PG-V #The Man with the Magic Eye – Soul and Maka's Diverging Soul Wavelength? - TV-14-V #The Super Written Exam – Heart-Pounding, Reeling, and Restless. You're Kidding!? - TV-PG-DV #The Soul Eating Black Dragon – Scaredy-cat Liz and Her Merry Friends? - TV-PG-LV #Fierce Battle Aboard the Ghost Ship – The Hell inside My Head? - TV-PG-V #Legend of the Holy Sword 2 – Wanna Go Drinking, Gambling, and Playing? - TV-PG-V #The Eve Party Nightmare – And so the Curtain Rises? - TV-PG #The Underground Battle Commences – Break Through Medusa's Vector Arrow? - TV-14 #The Black Blood Resonance Battle! – A Small Soul's Grand Struggle against Fear? - TV-14 #May My Soul Reach You – A Dry Heart inside Unbearable Isolation? - TV-PG-V #The Seal Shrine – The Immortal Man's Tricks? - TV-14 #Dead or Alive – In the Rift between Revival and Dazzlement? - TV-14-V #The Battle of the Gods – Death City on the Verge of Collapse? - TV-14-V #The Death Scythes Convene – Stop Dad's Staff Reassignment!? - TV-14 #The Exciting and Embarrassing Trial Enrollment! The DWMA New Lifestyle Support Fair Is Open? - TV-PG-LV #800 Years of Bloodlust – Advent of the Heretic Witch? - TV-PG-LV #The Sword God Rises – Does It Have a Sweet or Salty Taste? - TV-PG-V #Medusa's Revival! A Spider and Snake's Fateful Reunion? - TV-PG-V #The Red Hot Runaway Express – A Magic Tool Left Behind by the Great Wizard? - TV-14 #Drying Happiness! Whose Tears Sparkle in the Moonlight? - TV-14 #Legend of the Holy Sword 3 – The Academy Gang Leader's Tale? - TV-PG-V #Resonance Link – Play the Melody of the Souls? - TV-PG-LV #The Battle for Brew – Clash: The DWMA vs. Arachnophobia? - TV-PG-LV #Mosquito's Storm! Ten Minutes to Fight in the World of the Past? - TV-14-V #Unleash the Seven's Resonance Link! A Recital of Destruction and Creation? - TV-14-V #The Detective's First Case – Kid Exposes the DWMA's Secret? - TV-PG-V #Asura's Temptation – The Big Man's Uncontainable Irritation? - TV-14 #Crona's Escape – Show Me Your Smile, Please? - TV-PG-V #The Cards Are Cut – Medusa Surrenders to the DWMA? - TV-PG-V #Twirl 'Round and 'Round – A New World in Which the Doc Dances? - TV-PG-V #Charge Baba Yaga's Castle! Things Are Kind of Gloomy? - TV-14 #The Last Magic Tool – Mission Impossible for Unarmed Kid? - TV-14 #Weakling Crona's Determination – For You, for Always Being by My Side? - TV-14 #Anti-magic Wavelength – Fierce Attack, the Anger-filled Demon Hunter? - TV-14-V #Warrior or Slaughterer? Showdown: Mifune vs. Black☆Star? - TV-14-V #The Miraculous Coffee Table Flip – Fly, Our Death City Robot? - TV-14-V #Lord Death Wields a Death Scythe – Just One Step from Utter Darkness? - TV-14-V #Asura Wakes – To the End of the World? - TV-14 #Sink or Swim?! The Men Who Transcend the Gods? - TV-14-V #The Word Is Bravery! - TV-14-V Super Milk Chan (Americanized Dub) #The Evil Spirits Go Marching In - TV-MA #From Giba-Chan to Dioxin - TV-MA #Don't Give Up Sumi High Baseball Team - TV-MA #Return of the Young Master from the Planet - TV-MA #Rice Cakes Stretching and Shrinking - TV-MA #The Towering Homeless - TV-MA #Ra-Ra-Raccoon Dog, Heisei Pig Wars Oink-Oink - TV-MA #Virtual Sound System - TV-MA #Financial Decay Peninsula - TV-MA #Hou Hokekyo, Who's Going to Die - TV-MA #Having a Thick Talk For Dinner - TV-MA #Farewell to Mankind: Last Episode - TV-MA #Vintage Collage 1 - TV-MA #Vintage Collage 2 - TV-MA #Vintage Collage 3 - TV-MA Sword Art Online #The World of Swords - TV-PG-LV #Beater - TV-PG-LV #The Red Nosed Reindeer - TV-PG-LV #The Black Swordsman - TV-PG-L #A Crime Within the Walls - TV-PG-LV #Illusionary Avenger - TV-PG-LV #The Temperature of the Heart - TV-PG #The Sword Dance of White and Black - TV-PG-SV #The Blue-Eyed Demon - TV-PG-LV #Crimson Killing Intent - TV-14-LV #The Girl of Morning Dew - TV-14-L #Yui's Heart - TV-PG-V #Edge of Hell's Abyss - TV-PG-LV #The End of the World - TV-14 #Return - TV-PG #Land of the Fairies - TV-PG-LV #Captive Queen - TV-PG-LV #To the World Tree - TV-PG #The Lugru Corridor - TV-PG-LV #General of the Blazing Flame - TV-PG-V #The Truth of Alfheim - TV-PG-S #Grand Quest - TV-PG-V #Bonds - TV-PG-V #Gilded Hero - TV-14-LSV #The World Seed - TV-14 Trigun #The $$60,000,000,000 Man - TV-14-L #Truth of Mistake - TV-PG-V #Peace Maker - TV-14 #Love and Peace - TV-14 #Hard Puncher - TV-14 #Lost July - TV-14 #B.D.N. - TV-14-LV #And Between the Wasteland and Sky - TV-14-V #Murder Machine - TV-14 #Quick Draw - TV-14 #Escape From Pain - TV-14 #Diablo - TV-14-V #Vash the Stampede - TV-14 #Little Arcadia - TV-14 #Demon's Eye - TV-14-LV #Fifth Moon - TV-14-LV #Rem Saverem - TV-14-SV #Goodbye For Now - TV-14-V #Hang Fire - TV-14-V #Flying Ship - TV-14-V #Out of Time - TV-14-LV #Alternative - TV-14 #Paradise - TV-14-V #Sin - TV-14-V #Live Through - TV-14 #Under the Sky So Blue - TV-14-V Welcome to the N.H.K. #Welcome to the Project! - TV-14-DLS #Welcome to the Creator! - TV-14-LS #Welcome to the Beautiful Girls! - TV-14-DLS #Welcome to the New World! - TV-14-DS #Welcome to Counselling! - TV-14 #Welcome to the Classroom! - TV-14-LS #Welcome to the Moratorium! - TV-14-S #Welcome to Chinatown! - TV-14-S #Welcome to Summer Days! - TV-14-DLS #Welcome to the Dark Side! - TV-14-D #Welcome to the Conspiracy! - TV-14-L #Welcome to the Offline Meeting! - TV-14-L #Welcome to Heaven! - TV-14-L #Welcome to Reality! - TV-14-L #Welcome to the Fantasy! - TV-14-L #Welcome to the Game Over! - TV-14-L #Welcome to Happiness! - TV-14-L #Welcome to No Future! - TV-14-L #Welcome to the Bluebird! - TV-14-L #Welcome to Winter Days! - TV-14-LS #Welcome to the Reset! - TV-14-L #Welcome to God! - TV-MA #Welcome to Misaki! - TV-14 #Welcome to the N.H.K.! - TV-14-L Witch Hunter Robin #Replacement - TV-PG-LV #Addicted to Power - TV-PG-V #Dancing in Darkness - TV-PG-V #Stubborn Aesthetics - TV-PG-V #Smells Like the Wandering Spirit - TV-PG-V #Raindrops - TV-PG-V #Simple-mind - TV-PG-V #Faith - TV-PG-L #Sign of the Craft - TV-PG-V #Separate Lives - TV-PG #The Soul Cages - TV-PG-V #Precious Illusions - TV-PG-V #The Eyes of Truth - TV-PG-V #Loaded Guns - TV-PG-V #Time to Say Goodbye - TV-PG-V #Heal the Pain - TV-PG #Dilemma - TV-PG-V #In My Pocket - TV-PG-V #Missing - TV-PG #All I Really Oughta Know - TV-PG-LV #No Way Out - TV-PG-V #Family Portrait - TV-PG #Sympathy for the Devil - TV-PG #Rent - TV-PG-V #Redemption Day - TV-PG-LV #Time to Tell - TV-PG-V Wolf's Rain #City of Howls - TV-14-V #Toboe, Who Doesn't Howl? - TV-14 #Bad Fellow - TV-14 #Scars in the Wasteland - TV-14 #Fallen Wolves - TV-14 #The Successors - TV-14 #The Flower Maiden - TV-14-V #Song of Sleep - TV-14 #Misgivings - TV-14-V #Moon's Doom - TV-14 #Vanishing Point - TV-14-V #Don't Make Me Blue - TV-14 #Men's Lament - TV-14 #The Fallen Keep - TV-14 #Grey Wolf - N/A (Skipped) #Dream Journey - N/A (Skipped) #Scent of a Flower, Blood of a Wolf - N/A (Skipped) #Men, Wolves, and the Book of the Moon - N/A (Skipped) #A Dream of an Oasis - TV-14 #Consciously - TV-14 #Battle's Red Glare - TV-14-V #Pieces of a Shooting Star - TV-14-V #Heartbeat of the Black City - TV-14 #Scent of a Trap - TV-14-V #False Memories - TV-14 #Moonlight Crucible - TV-14-V #Where the Soul Goes - TV-14-V #Gunshot of Remorse - TV-14-V #High Tide, High Time - TV-14-V #Wolf's Rain - TV-14-V